thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Channel Awesome Wiki
Greetings and welcome to The Channel Awesome Wiki! The wiki about ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com and its parent company, Channel Awesome which . Channels Main Menu: Table of Contents | Timeline | Main Contributors | Articles | Shows | In the News | Facts | Arcade | Guides | Store | Wiki Staff | CA Wiki Help since October 25, 2008 ;March 13th, 2013 - NC Reloaded Scripts Hey everyone! Minor update again, but I've made links on the NC template for the NC reviews featured on the NC Reloaded DVD. ~Spike's Girl ;February 11th, 2013 - Minor AT4W Update Okay, so I've been seriously slacking on this, but it needs to be said. I'm going to unlock all previously locked guides in case people want to work on them, including myself if I stop being lazy. lol I will also note that all those early guides linked in blue are not actually done, just set up by me as a page only. ~Spike's Girl ;January 23rd, 2013 - NC Returns I won't get into my overall thoughts on the NC's return, aside that I will be watching his show once it airs on Feb. 5th. In light of the news, I've unlocked the pages pertaining to the Critic for anyone with a username to edit in details again. Thank you all for your co-operation. :) Update: I have also verified if Demo Reel is over through asking Doug directly. He has confirmed that DR will no longer be running. ~Spike's Girl ;December 29th, 2012 - Serious Business Well, everyone, it's almost the end of 2012. First off, I'd like to thank everyone who has dedicated time to building this wiki over the year and improving it bit by bit. It's a lot to handle, but you guys have made things easier than ever. Now, two things of importance. Once again, I have to mention that references to The Nerd must be shown as "The Nerd" and nothing else, again due to Michaud's orders. Second, 2013 is going to be the year where I crack down the hardest I ever have on monitoring this wiki. If I see anything non-TGWTG, whether it be information or flaming, the person who put it there will be automatically banned, no questions asked. I will only allow exceptions if the person had previously made good contributions to this wiki. Control needs to happen and what better time than the start of a new year. Of course, if you aren't the cause of any trouble, then you have no need to worry! lol I still want this place to be fun and relaxed for those who want to show their support for TGWTG. I hope everyone has a happy new year and I'll see you all in 2013! :) ~Spike's Girl Older News To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. TGWTG News June 26th, 2013 *The Cinema Snob: In Search of the Wow Wow Wibble Woggle Wazzie Woodle Woo *Phelous (shows): MKC - Quan Chi *Movie Mistakes: The Goonies *Specials: The Last Airbender Vlogs - Cave of Two Lovers *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Killer 7 Parts 4-6 *Review A Day: RoboCop (NES) *BT Podcast: Family-Friendly Majizzian June 25th, 2013 *The Nostalgia Critic: Turbo - A Power Rangers Movie *Asylum Seeker: 2-Headed Shark Attack *Renegade Cut: The Shifting Universe *Cheap Damage: Booster Shot - Dollar Store Magic Cards *Video Games Awesome: Xbox 180 is AWESOME! *Smarty's Untitled Review Show: The Last of Us *Thumb Wars: Console Exclusives: The Next Generation June 24th, 2013 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Star Trek TNG/X-Men #1 *Specials: The Last Airbender Vlogs - The Avatar State June 23rd, 2013 *Manic Episodes: Charmed Season 6, Part 1 & 2 *Freeman's Mind: Episode 47 *Infomercialism: Micro Pedi *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Another 10 Awesome Voice-Over Actors *Specials: The Last Airbender Vlogs - Siege of the North June 22nd, 2013 *Video Games Awesome: A Hat in Time is AWESOME! *16-Bit Gems: Dragon Quest III *WTFIWWY: Live - How Many Licks *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Midnight Screenings - World War Z and Monsters University *Specials: The Last Airbender Vlogs - The Waterbendering Master *Video Games Awesome: Fist Puncher is AWESOME! *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Killer 7 Parts 1-3 June 21st, 2013 *The Cinema Snob: Ilsa, Harem Keeper of the Oil Sheiks *The AngryJoeShow: Man of Steel Review *PawDugan: Let's Play Quest for Glory 2 (Parts 7 & 8) *Rap Critic Reviews: Worst Lyrics I've Heard - June *Specials: The Last Airbender Vlogs - The Northern Air Temple *GView: Mini - Strength of the Sword 3 *Review A Day: Superman Returns June 20th, 2013 *Game Boys: Carter's Alley *Sage Reviews: The Last of Us *Deja View: Italian Star Wars *Weekly Manga Recap: 20th Century Boys *Nerd To The Third Power: Robotics, AI and E3 *Specials: The Last Airbender Vlogs - The Deserter *BT Podcast: Sometimes Tentacles Happen June 19th, 2013 *Sibling Rivalry: Man of Steel *Phelous (shows): Smiley *The Cinema Snob: Souper Man *Shameful Sequels: American Pie Presents The Naked Mile *Movie Mistakes: Back to the Future *Comic Book Issues: Man of Steel Vlog *Video Games Awesome: Ubisoft at E3 is AWESOME! June 18th, 2013 *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - What Does The Secret of NIMH Mean? *The AngryJoeShow: Exclusive Xbox One Interview *Renegade Cut: Superheroes and Orson Welles *Video Games Awesome: Adventure Time - Hey Ice King Why'd You Steal Our Garbage is AWESOME! *Comic Book Issues: Top 11 Astro City Stories *MMO Grinder: Defiance *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Man of Steel Re-Review June 17th, 2013 *Bum Reviews: Zod Reviews - Man of Steel *Atop the Fourth Wall: SCI-Spy #3 *One Hit Wonderland: Unbelievable by EMF *Bootleg Zones: Your Heroes in Action Turtle Warriors *Video Games Awesome: EA at E3 is AWESOME! June 16th, 2013 *Ed Glaser: Neon Harbor Launch *5 Second Character Analysis: Celestia in 5 Seconds *Video Games Awesome: The Last of Us is AWESOME! *The Blockbuster Buster (show): The Country Bears *Specials: The Last Airbender Vlogs - Bato of the Water Tribe June 15th, 2013 *Bad Movie Beatdown: Project X (2012) *Hagan Reviews: Dead Shit - The Talisman of Tikinaya *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Midnight Screening - Man of Steel *Video Games Awesome: Nintendo at E3 is AWESOME! *Specials: The Last Airbender Vlogs - The Fortuneteller *Thumb Wars: E3 2013 Roundtable Special June 14th, 2013 *Music Movies: South Pacific *Infomercialism: Aspray *Rap Critic Reviews: Bad by Wale ft. Tiara Thomas *Anime Abandon: New Cutey Honey *Video Games Awesome: Microsoft at E3 is AWESOME! *Specials: The Last Airbender Vlogs - The Blue Spirit June 13th, 2013 *Specials: Cons Doug is Going To *Deja View: The Other Turkish Superman *Video Games Awesome: Sony at E3 is AWESOME! *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Midnight Screening - This is the End *Weekly Manga Recap: Your Sword is a Lie *Specials: The Last Airbender Vlogs - The Storm June 12th, 2013 *Phelous (shows): MKC - Undying Dream *Projector: Byzantium *Benzaie: E3 in a Nutshell *DVD-R Hell: Return of the Ewok *Specials: The Last Airbender Vlogs - The Great Divide June 11th, 2013 *The Nostalgia Critic: Master of Disguise *Video Games Awesome: Pre-3 2013 Show & Trailer! *Renegade Cut: The 10 Most Insane Direction Decisions by Werner Herzog *Specials: The Last Airbender Vlogs - Jet *BT Podcast: A Bag of Pulsating Ladywood June 10th, 2013 *Shameful Sequels: American Pie Presents Band Camp *Atop the Fourth Wall: Kamandi at Earth's End #4 *Specials: The Last Airbender Vlogs - The Waterbending Scroll June 9th, 2013 *Sage Reviews: Remember Me *Obscurus Lupa: A Short Look at Hide & Go Shriek *Suede: Our 48 Hour Film Plus Announcements *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Casting Couch - Superman Villains *Specials: The Last Airbender Vlogs - Winter Solstice 1 & 2 *Thumb Wars: Pre-3 - Sony, Nintendo and Microsoft June 8th, 2013 *Specials: Doug Reacts to Game of Thrones - Red Wedding *WTFIWWY: Live - Kindergarten Cop 2: Judgement Day *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Midnight Screenings - "The Purge" & "The Internship" *Video Games Awesome: Remember Me is AWESOME! *Specials: The Last Airbender Vlogs - Imprisoned June 7th, 2013 *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Cruise by Florida Georgia Line ft. Nelly *PawDugan: Let's Play Quest for Glory 2 (Parts 5 & 6) *Video Games Awesome: Westerado is AWESOME! *Weekly Manga Recap: Assassination Classroom *Specials: The Last Airbender Vlogs - King of Omashu *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Amnesia: The Dark Descent - Justine *Zeitgeist Game Review: My New App - Gaming News Aggregator June 6th, 2013 *Projector: The Purge *MMO Grinder: Sidequest - Dragon's Prophet *JesuOtaku: Furuba Radio Drama Ep. 24 - Still Sleeping *Brad Tries: Brad Tries a 1985 Can of Jim Beam and Cola *Specials: The Last Airbender Vlogs - Warriors of Kyoshi June 5th, 2013 *The Cinema Snob: My Baby is Black! *Bootleg Zones: Flying Ranger *Urban Gothic Reviews: Season 2, Ep. 9 - Dollhouse Burns Part 2 *Video Games Awesome: Towerfall is AWESOME! *Specials: The Last Airbender Vlogs - The Southern Air Temple June 4th, 2013 *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - Are Video Games Art? *Freeman's Mind: Episode 46 *The AngryJoeShow: HEX TCG/MMO Pledge & Interview *Video Games Awesome: Call of Juarez - Gunslinger is AWESOME! *Cheap Damage: Simpsons Trading Card Game *BT Podcast: The Genital Episode June 3rd, 2013 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Comic Book Quickies #1 *Specials: The Last Airbender Vlogs - The Avatar Returns *Thumb Wars: Sonic - The Once & Future Hog *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Amnesia: The Dark Descent Parts 19-20 (Final) June 2nd, 2013 *Obscurus Lupa: Hulk Hogan "Hulk Rules" *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Bewitched *Video Games Awesome: The Last of Us Demo is AWESOME! *Specials: The Last Airbender Vlogs - The Boy in the Iceberg *Pixels As Big As Cats: E.T. June 1st, 2013 *Infomercialism: Grater Plater *Specials: The Last Airbender Vlogs *Video Games Awesome: Ray's the Dead *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Midnight Screening - After Earth *Suede: Suede Played - Nancy Drew at Night Part 5 *GView: Moon Rift Preview *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Amnesia: The Dark Descent Parts 16-18 *'News' __NOEDITSECTION__ Wiki Staff link Category:Browse Category:Content